The Twins, the Reflection, and the Shinigami
by Vanity Elric
Summary: Originally Malice & Mizery: Twins, reflection, shinigami but It didnt fit.3 Acts: The intro based on Gekka no Yasoukyoku, middle based on Le Ciel, and the ending based on Ma Cherie, all by Malice Mizer. Tetsu & Gackt are characters.


Important Info!!!

* * *

The Italliacs within the story are the Translations of the ACTUAL Malice Mizer Songs: Gekka no Yasoukyoku, Le Ciel, and Ma Cherie. 

The Names of the 'Acts' are the English Titles of the Malice Mizer songs aswell.

Ma Cherie English Title is translated into "To/Toward You, My Beloved" even though Ma Cherie means My Beloved/Darling ONLY.

Le Ciel is NOT 'roughly translated' into "The Sky", it MEANS "The Sky"

Gekka no Yaosukyoku is basicly meaning "Moon's Nocturne" OR "Nocturne of Moon" but I added the 'the' after 'of'.

"Nocturne of the Moon" is a "ROUGH translation of the Japanese song Gekka no Yasoukyoku

M and F at the end of the characters names means Male and Female

* * *

Act 1: Nocturne of the Moon

Both the twins were being transported to the mansion handed down from their grandmother. Their parents had died long ago so they waited a whole generation to get the honor of obtaining such a priceless piece of land and structure. The twins were always very strange. They intrigued many even their own parents before they died. (Lady) Subaru? had always been more masculine and stronger emotionally. (Lord) Subaru? was the more feminine and was also mentally stronger than his female counterpart. Subaru? was staring out the window of the horse-driven cart while Subaru? was fiddling with his fan. They both had fans. The one Subaru? held shown the winter on one side and fall on the other while Subaru? had summer and spring. The two fans connect to create a whole circle, and were originally on display whole within glass casing.  
The twins sat there waiting and hoping this long journey will soon end. It's been days since they last had a good night's rest, but it would all be worth the wait once they came in view of their grandparent's mansion.  
The twins may look alike at first glance, but the way they act without the other by their side was completely different. Subaru? always loved the traditional Japanese style. She wore kimonos, held her fan the traditional Japanese way, and even ate with chopsticks. Subaru? on the other hand, preferred Spain and Mexico. She spoke part of the language and loves to wear the traditional and cultural skirts and dresses from Spain.  
The horse driven carriage rode up to what looked like a solid gate. The twins were dropped off at the front and the carriage took off the way it came. The twins held each others hands and opened their fans. They pushed the gates open and covered their faces with the fans. When they stepped through, it was like another world. It was a forest filled with snow. The Mansion could be seen in the distance. They began to walk. The snow crunched under their feet.

_Young us walked into the forest, guided by something  
Strangely, were being pulled along by it  
We arrived at an old cabin,  
And were captivated by a dust covered Pierrot that's lying on the ground  
The doll seems sad...but it's making a face that looks happy  
It said "take me to the mansion with you"...tears formed in our eyes, and I held it to me_

Subaru? spotted and old rotting cabin and curiosity got the better of him. He let go of his twin's hand and went to it. The girl followed wondering what her twin was doing. They stumbled upon a red porcelain clown doll within the many layers of dust, snow, ad dead leaves inside the old cabin. They felt a saddening aura emit from it, weak it may be, though the doll held a happy, at the same time, creepy face. Subaru? picked it up gently, careful not to break the material, and held it to him. He looked at his sister and took her hand. The two left the cabin and walked to the mansion.  
A cold chill went up Subaru?'s spine. He looked back for a brief moment, but saw nothing. His sister led him to the mansion doors, but the uneasiness never ceased. He looked back once again, and there was nothing.  
They opened the doors and saw how large and beautiful the place was. It appeared to have a classical, but more gothic, demeanor. They were in the large ballroom, and two sets of stairs came from either side meeting at the bottom in the center of the ballroom. The began to climb the left set of stairs, still holding the porcelain clown.

They saw another porcelain doll on the side of the steps waiting for the red clown. She had a beautiful blue gown and bonnet, close to that of a formal milkmaid. This time, Subaru? picked her up. They climbed the rest of the way up. They came to a large room, with a puppet stage, and a mirror in the corner. The room had an eerie feeling to it. To stands were sitting in the center of the puppet stage, as if waiting for the twins to place the dolls on them. The twins neatly put the dolls in their rightful stands and went to explore more of the house. Outside the window it was a beautiful night, almost sorrowful. The twins may have just found the dolls, but by just touching them, they grew fond of the two. It was a lonely night. As the twins were almost out the door, a figure faded into the mirror. Long and black nails touched the side of his face with one hand, and the other held his wrist. He had short brown hair, curled at the bottom tips, and pale, but smooth, skin. His eyes were closed for a long time. He just sat there within the mirror waiting for the twins to leave. Once they were out the door, his cerulean eyes shot open, and he seeped out of the mirror. The lights turned off within the room, and the moonlight projected the shadows of the dolls. Their possessed shadows danced as the dark figure whispered to him, "It's the last night..."  
The voice echoed and the shadows themselves whispered in silence, "Is it the last night?"

_Since it's such a beautiful night...since it's such a sorrowful night  
I'll smile, and watch over them without crying  
Since it's such a lonely night...since it's the last night  
From now on, I'll watch over them  
Since it's such a beautiful night... _

The shadowed figure walked over to the puppets, their shadows dancing with a passion. He touched their cheeks with long black nails and smiled gently. The room had an eerie lonely feel to it now, even though the porcelain dolls were there for company. He walked back over to the mirror and faded into it. He looked out from the other side, within the mirror and faded. He will keep watch of the two from now on.

_Since it's such a beautiful night...since it's such a sorrowful night  
I'll smile kindly, and watch over them  
Since it's such a lonely night...since it's the last night  
From now on, I won't leave them  
I won't forget...  
I won't forget about them..._

The place where the figure touched on the porcelain dolls began to become black and spread like ink. It seeped through the tough glass-like material of the porcelain. The shadows of the two kept dancing together and the dolls began to take a larger form. The night somehow had become more beautiful, but it kept the sorrowful and lonely feel. The old porcelain cracked and peeled off, and under the now larger doll's porcelain, was new soft skin. Their eyes were closed and stings form the top of the stage attached themselves to the now human dolls. The figure appeared from behind the stage and took the wooden pieces that the strings came from. He smiled, small it may be, and made the two dance. Their eyes opened and they danced. Their movement was limited, however, for they may have human form but they were still dolls. Silently, the figure watched over them for the whole night. The humanoid dolls began to crack. The fake skin began to become porcelain again, but because the spell permanently made them large, the porcelain tightened around the bodies and they soon were broken. Remnants of the dolls hung on the string. Dawn was coming; the night was ending; it was his last night.

End Act 1

* * *

Act 2: The Sky

The two slept in a bedroom they found exploring the mansion. It still had everything in it since their grandparents died. Subaru? had a strange feeling and wok up roughly at dawn. He silently walked over pass his sister to the window. It was freshly snowed outside, and the sky had a beautiful purple and blue mixture to it. He caught a glance at a figure that glowed brightly, but couldnt make out what it was. It blended with the snow with a pure white glow. He silently ran down the stairway to go outside. He quickly put on his blue coat and stepped out. Subaru? began walking around to where he saw the figure, but found nothing there. He sighed gently and sat down on a nearby bench, brushing off the snow.

_Lead by a gentle song  
The white tears that fall down were swept by the wind defining time  
Looking at me inside those innocent pupils  
Reflecting an endless land  
Using little fingers to touch the scars left by my tears which I have forgotten_

Subaru began to sing silently to himself, when a sudden brightness pierced through from the corner behind the wall he came from. He caught a glimpse of a milky-white hand, with pure-white, long nails grab the corner of the wall. He stood, as silently as possible with the snow crunching, and tried to silently walk over. The figure emerged cautiously. It appeared to be an angel, or a light Shinigami. His hair was short and brown, skin was milky-white, and his eyes were a cerulean color. Small shiny streaks glimmered around his eyes and down his face. Had he cried? Subaru? was roughly his height, and realized it when he walked up to the Angelic Shinigami. His hand moved upward to touch the tearstains on the figure's cheek. The Angelic creature leaned into his touch, and stared into Subaru?'s eyes. They were a wonderful shade of blue, and appeared unclouded by sin. They just seemed to reflect the endless rotation of Earth. He smiled gently and placed his hand on Subaru?'s.

_Although I can no longer stay  
Your clear, beautiful voice would not leave me...  
Ah...the tears that are falling down are the words of departure  
You worried and cared about  
everything, only carrying a smile and touched my chest with your hand_

Subaru? asked in his feminine voice, "What is wrong?"  
The Angelic Shinigami let go of his hand, and his smile faded. He stood straight, moving his face away from the younger boy's touch, and gazed up at the clouds. The thick and feathery cape moved slightly, light a small twitch, and nearly startled Subaru?. It wasnt a cape, but a pair of wings, and large ones at that. The figure had to leave the Earth, but wanted to stay. He wanted to stay and watch over the twins. They'd never met before, but at that moment, it felt like they've known each other for as long as they could remember. Subaru? began to cry slightly. He didnt have to say anything; the tears were the 'Good-bye'. Subaru? placed a gentle hand on the other's chest, and tried to smile.

_Gently, I kiss your cheek... I won't forget you  
Please hold me tightly until I return to the sky  
Your clear, beautiful voice would not leave me  
Please hold me tightly just like I had never vanished...  
Just like I had never vanished..._

The Angelic Shinigami cupped Subaru?'s face and pulled him in to kiss his cheek. A blush crept on both their faces. He hugged the other before he would disappear. The entire moment, somehow, seemed all too familiar to Subaru?. This had happened before, but at the moment, Subaru? didn't even think about it. He just hugged the familiar Shinigami as he faded away. "Dont leave me again...Gakuto..." Subaru? silently sobbed. His soft voice held onto the Shinigami as he returned into the sky.

End Act 2

* * *

Act 3: To You, My Darling

_Forced against my will into difficult shoes.  
In a show window, a person that can't move.  
Since I have spare time, this weekend I'll go down Xxx Street.  
I'm not sure if it's ok to tinge everyone.  
In the morning after the rain, jumping into puddles.  
Looking forward to a star filled night sky, I'll wish on a star._

Lady Subaru? has now woken. She saw that her twin was not within his bed, but guessed he was out searching the mansion. She dressed herself in a blue gown, with two small holes in the back for her tiny wings. She began to walk down the stairs from the room. A figure appeared within the mirrors she walked by propped upon the wall. His hair was black on the right side and blond on the other. His face was covered half way by the darker hair, and his face was also slightly paler. His lips were also divided into black on the right and white of the left. His hair was long and very curly; it went a little past his shoulders. The demonic reflection began to follow Lady Subaru? through the mirrors and whatever is able to reflect. He was trapped within them, unable to leave, like a doll on a window. There isnt much to do when inside a reflection, so he used this spare time to watch the female twin. The snow had begun to melt and then it began to sleet. The sleet soon turned into a quick rain shower, but lasted only enough time for Subaru? to get down the steps. An eerie feeling crawled up her spine. She turned but saw nothing, completely oblivious to the demonic reflection following her, watching her. She found her twin outside and they began to play a tag game, splashing in a few puddles every now-and-then. The figure followed them and reflected within the puddles. He moved just in time before they splashed within the puddle he was in. Nightfall was coming fast, and the first star in sight was wished upon by the demonic reflection. They went inside about the time the night was filled with stars.  
The reflection watched the two in the late night as they slept, through the vanity in-between their beds. He whispered in silence, "My Darling..."

_Lovers have no reason  
No chance, nothing  
After a long time I happened to see you, in half a century; the two of us get close.  
Look, from that window there, overflowing happiness.  
If we try not to say a word.  
Everyone will leave us alone.  
Yesterday afternoon, I was again in a dream.  
Looking forward to a star filled night sky, I'll wish on a star._

He needn't a reason to have fallen in love, but he had no chance of the other falling for him. Not anything, not a chance.  
He happened to have been trapped within the mirror for about a half-century, about the time the Subaru Family had moved into the mansion. The day that came, the male twin awoke first. Subaru? decided to go outside to see if that angelic Shinigami may come back. As he walked down the steps, the demonic reflection forgot to hide his self when the male twin turned. He was startled by the creature within the mirror. The reflection had a slight fear but overwhelming happiness took over. He tried not to say a word, hoping that everyone would leave them, even for a few more moments. The one he fell in love with was in front of him now. He was trapped within the mirror for so long, he had watched many family members grow up and die before his eyes. The twins, however, were watched only for a few years before they had been taken to a different country to live. It felt like a dream to the demon; his wish upon that first star had come true so quickly. He whispered, even though it was futile for anyone to hear, "My Darling..."

_Lovers have no reason  
No chance, nothing.  
Looking forward to a star filled night sky, I'll wish on a star.  
These words that I'm repeating, are the words of a prayer._

He had no chance, not anything, for the twin to fall for him. He pressed his hands upon the mirror wanting to leave that other world so badly. Subaru? put his hands where the reflection's were. The reflection looked forward for a star filled night. He wanted to make one last wish. Just one. His words of prayer were silent, and then suddenly, the mirror cracked. His smile turned into a frown not even seconds after it happened. The mirror broke into many pieces. The demon vanished from the mirror. Subaru? was startled, but saddened that he couldn't remember who that familiar demon was. It suddenly struck him; Tetsu! It was extremely long time since he'd seen that demon. He missed him, and now, because the mirror broke, he'd never see the reflection again...

__

* * *


End file.
